False Reality
by StarScout42
Summary: When one of the smasher's heart, mind, and soul is brought into eternal darkness the smashers must figure out how to save her, what's even worse though is the one question over all: can they save her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters

* * *

Zelda sat at one of the many tables in the Smashers cafeteria. She sat tall and straight as she put her fork in her mouth. Link and Roy were off practicing together while Samus and Peach were eating together at a different table. They usually ate together; but today Zelda sat alone. The battles had ended for the day so most of the smashers were eating or resting. Link and Roy, were really the only ones that practiced regularly only taking meals when they decided to take a break, Marth joined them occasionally but today he had disappeared to rest in his room.

The Princess turned her head and looked over in the direction of Peach and Samus, both were sitting there chatting away, Peach giggled after Samus said something that Zelda couldn't hear. She was debating on going over to sit with them or to stay, after all they were the ones that had ignored her. Deciding to go see what was going on she got up and grabbed her tray before walking over to Peach and Samus "hello, Samus and Peach," she said with a smile, "mind if I sit here?" she asked.

The girls looked at each other "sorry Princess but that seat is reserved" Samus said quickly sticking a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Reserved? Reserved for who?" Zelda asked looking over at Peach. Zelda waited for an answer wondering why they denied her request.

"For a friend" Peach said.

"So Princess Zelda, if you will excuse us Peach and I were in the middle of a conversation" Samus said after swallowing her food.

Zelda stood there, "aren't I your friend?" she asked.

"Princess Zelda, if you want to sit here then alright" Samus said looking at the blond.

"Thank-you," Zelda said placing her tray down beside Samus and pulling out the chair. As soon as she sat down both Samus and Peach stood up, grabbed their trays and walked to a different table. "Wait" Zelda said but the two ignored her and sat down leaving Zelda alone once again. Zelda looked down at her half-eaten food, she had suddenly lost her appitte. The Princess began to shake a bit and got up, grabbed her tray and walked over to the trash can, scraping the food off she placed the tray on top of the can and quickly left the cafeteria. Samus and Peach watching her as she left.

Zelda ran to her room making sure to regain her composure if she sensed anyone nearby, reaching the door she held her hand out and in front of a small panel. The door opened and the Princess walked inside, sitting on the bed. Why had Samus and Peach done that to her? Just yesterday the three had been joking about how Young Link had spilled some of his Lon Lon milk on his tunic after his battle. Now they were ignoring her and almost mad at her. Had she done something to upset them? What could make them feel so angry towards her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, she ordered herself not to cry. She would speak to Link after he and Roy were done, Links room was just down the hall from her own, perhaps he had any idea of what was wrong.

* * *

Link knocked Roys sword out of his hand "Link wins," Fox said. He had been watching and judging the battles between the two smashers.

Roy reached over and grabbed his sword after Link placed his own back in the sheath, "that was a cheap shot" Roy said.

"Don't be such a sore loser" Link said jokingly as Roy stood up giving him a slight shove. "By the way, it's getting late I think we should get something to eat before they close the cafeteria."

"Sounds like a plan," Roy said and the three headed back inside the Smashers Residence and towards the cafeteria. Which had begun to empty out. Each grabbing a tray filled with meat, mashed potatoes, and a few things they didn't know they walked over towards the desert table grabbing some chocolate pudding. Fox separated from the two swordsmen and headed over to where Captain Falcon sat. "Hey there's Peach and Samus" Roy said spotting the two girls finishing up their meal. "Hey girls" the red head greeted as he and Link sat down.

"Hey" Samus said greeting them.

"Hello" Peach said pushing her empty plate away, Samus doing the same. "We were actually getting ready to leave," she said as the two began to eat.

Roy looked up at Peach "come on and stay with us. We need a few friendly faces" he joked. "Speaking of which, where's our other pretty princess?" Roy asked looking around.

"You mean Zelda, she decided to eat and head up to her room. Said she was tired" Samus said to them, "most likely went to sleep."

Link and Roy looked at them before shrugging and digging back to their meal "so what were you girls chatting about?" Link asked.

"Oh just a few things" Samus said, "the upcoming tournament has a lot of people excited, you should've seen Nana and Popo earlier."

Peach nodded her head "it really is exciting though" she said placing her hands together, "I wonder who my first opponent is going to be" she looked over at Mario and smiled.

"It's hard to tell if you like that Italian plumber or just want to smash him," Roy said. "Anyway, Master Hand said he would have the preliminary line up tomorrow," he slowly turned his fork side to side, juice dripping off some of the meat, "two days after we begin that battle and after that we train for another week before" he stuck the meat forcefully into his mouth for a wordless emphasis for the official smashing to begin.

The group laughed, "all this talk about the tournament is getting me excited to train more" Link said receiving a nod of approval from Roy. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow" Roy agreed. The boys joked around while they ate and eventually the girls dismissed themselves from the two.

Samus and Peach left the cafeteria "so wanna play a game of pool before we go to bed?" Samus asked heading towards the game room. Peach nodded in agreement, "so who do you want to be put up against first Samus?" Peach asked.

They turned down entering a different hallway before entering the game room "not really sure, it'd be nice to go against Ness and get his little ass out of the competition first thing, what about you?" Samus asked.

"Mario" Peach said without any thought, the two walked over to the pool table and grabbed some sticks, Peach put some chalk on hers while Samus set up the balls. "Don't get me wrong, it isn't that I don't appreciate him saving me from Bowser but even so. He never really seems to take me seriously during battle or sometimes even just around the mansion" she said. "He beat me last year in the tournament so that didn't really help," she placed a hand to her chin, "even so I was voted as the 'Most Beautiful' among the fans. I suppose it can't be helped."

"I'll bet you would have fallen under 'ditzy' as well if that had been one of the categories" Samus said with a tease as Peach looked away. Samus laughed, "come to think of it wouldn't it be funny to watch Roy and Link go against each other first?" the blond bounty hunter laughed at the thought, "oh just imagine the loser." Samus placed the white ball on the opposite end before chalking up her stick "you can break."

"Of course" Peach said with a smile before leaning down, aiming, and breaking the balls apart.

* * *

Zelda walked around her room, she was still slightly haunted by earliers fiasco with Samus and Peach. Every time she heard the sound of footsteps she would open her door to see if it was Link but she was always wrong. The Princess let out a sigh and walked over to her door, it slid open, and she stepped out. "Maybe they had just been in a bad mood," she muttered to herself walking across the hallway and two doors down. She knocked on the door "Samus, are you there?" she called, "I'd like to speak with you."

Zelda waited patiently before she felt a tug on her dress, she looked down and spotted Nana and Popo standing together as they always were. "Can I help you?" she asked kneeling down.

"Samus isn't in her room Princess Zelda" Nana said.

"Do you know where she is?" Zelda asked.

"Game Room" Popo said simply before rushing off, Nana following behind him as they headed towards their room at the very end of the hall.

"Alright, to the game room then" Zelda said and left her resident hall heading towards the stairs to up to the game room. She took hold of the railing and slowly walked up to the third floor where the game room was. She could hear yells and make out words like 'cheated,' 'got you,' and 'try' until she got closer and the words became sentences. Zelda stopped just outside the doorway and took in a deep breath to calm her nerves before she entered and looked around spotting Samus and Peach at the pool table. "Samus, Peach" she said walking over making the two look up.

"Princess," Samus said in a nearly dead tone allowing Zelda to know that she acknowledged her presence as she kneeled down and shooting a ball in.

"So who's winning?" Zelda asked trying to create small talk and ease her way into her question.

"Samus," Peach said, "I think she's using one of her space toys to win, I mean I've only gotten a few chances. What do you think Zelda?" Peach asked.

Samus looked up at Peach and loudly cleared her throat, "I am not cheating and don't tell me you came in here all the way just to ask us that."

Zelda blinked when Peach suddenly seemed to change her expression towards her, Zelda realized her plan wouldn't work "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I don't know what I did to make you both angry at me, however please tell me and I'll do what I can to fix it or if I said something I take it back" she looked at them.

Samus leaned against her stick and Peach looked at Zelda "you don't even know what you did and you want to take it back?" Peach asked standing tall, "tell me Princess Zelda how do you expect to take something back if you don't know exactly what it is?"

"I was asking as well that you would tell me so I'd know" Zelda said. "After all friends shouldn't fight and if I did anything to disrupt our friendship."

Zelda was cut off "friends? You honestly think us to be friends Princess Zelda?" Samus asked in a swift movement lifting and pointing the pool stick at the girls direction. "For someone that is supposed to be so legendary for her brains you sure seem to be a stupid girl. We aren't friends. Not anymore" Samus watched Zelda take a step back.

"I only meant" Zelda began to feel goosebumps, Samus's eyes were threatening, almost dangerous like. "It wasn't that" she took another step back her body unintentionally began to shake.

Peach brought up a gloved hand and pushed Samus stick down "Zelda I will say this only once to you and I hope that you understand me clearly. Samus and I have denounced our friendship with you, and if you ever ask to 'sit with us' or 'play with us' again our reaction won't be so mild."

"Speak for yourself" Samus said before leaning down and forcing two balls in.

Zelda looked over at Peach, she wasn't acting like herself. Even so, the tension in the room was all aimed at her and before she knew it Zelda had run out of the room and back towards her resident hall.

* * *

"You lost your wit for a moment Peach" Samus said watching Zelda run away. She frowned a bit noticing the tears that had formed when Zelda had turned and ran.

Peach had also noticed "do you think we were to hard on her, I mean I think we went a little far. Zelda was beginning to cry" Peach said watching the girl disappear from the room. "She never cries, atleast not that I've seen."

"Even so, maybe we were but…I suppose we have to be more careful, we want to pull out her strength. However, if we push to much, we could break her" Samus said her voice giving off a slight hint of worry. "However, I think that last warning you gave her will have her keep her distance for awhile. The only one that we really have trouble with now would be Link." Samus kneeled down and shot another ball into the right corner pocket.

"Do you really think this is the right way Samus?" Peach asked placing her stick against the wall. The Mushroom Kingdom Princess and raised her hands in defeat knowing there was no way she could win.

"I'm not sure" Samus replied, "I really am not sure."

* * *

Link and Roy scraped their bowls trying to get the last of the pudding before they had to resort to their tongues. They had been able to get seconds before they closed for the night, "so what should we do next?" Roy asked placing his bowl down on his tray.

"I think I'm going to hit it for the night, I want to be nice and fresh for the set-up tomorrow and our next practice match" Link said.

"Ah come on Link, let's get going and do something" Roy said.

"Tomorrow, I'm bushed" Link replied and got up, taking his tray to the trashcan, and began to leave the cafeteria. "Night" he called lifting a hand up as he walked.

"Fun killer" Roy called back only to hear a laugh as a response.

Link wandered down the halls taking the long way towards his residence hall. He felt something rush past him and he was pushed aside, he heard a small 'ump' and saw a body fall to the floor. He looked over and saw it was Zelda. "Princess?" he asked surprised to see her in tears. "I thought you were asleep, no wait I mean what's wrong?" he asked.

Zelda looked at Link and grabbed onto him, she held him tightly and Link looked around before he slowly led her back to her room. Zelda held up her hand and the door opened. The two Hylians sat down on her bed and Zelda cried in his arms. Link held her tightly, she had always been strong what could have made her break into tears like this? "I'm sorry," she whispered through tears and gasps for breath, "that's all I could say and I didn't even…know what I was apologizing for" she cried. "Then, all I got in return was a yell and a threat" she cried holding onto him tightly.

"A threat, Zelda who threatened you?" Link asked.

"The only two who I thought were my friends" Zelda said and looked at Link, he looked back at her. Zelda felt a sudden jolt inside of her, as if lightning had struck her insides and she fell unconscious into Links arms.

He held her closely watching the tears continue to fall from her closed eyes, he placed her down on her bed and covered her up with blankets. Brushing a strand of hair aside from her face he wiped away a few of her tears and left the room. His eyes seemingly ice cold.

The doors slid shut behind him and he walked down the hall towards his own room; placing his hand up in front of the panel it opened and he walked inside. Sitting on his bed he brought his hand up to his chin, who had Zelda been talking about when she had said her friends. Link then looked up in realization, he gritted his teeth and his ice cold eyes seemed to harden slightly, only two people had been so close to Zelda other than himself. Samus and Peach.


	2. Chapter 2

Link lay awake in his bed, he closed his eyes but every time he would soon see Zelda sitting there crying, not from physical pain but emotional. He pushed his blanket aside he wanted to scream and storm around to release his anger. He couldn't yell at Samus or Peach, not yet at least since he didn't have any proof that the two were the ones who had hurt Zelda. He could have made a false accusation and that would have only made him angrier, and it wouldn't ease Zelda's pain, he knew that no act of violence would ease it. He paced around his room eventually he grabbed his sword and left his room, it was still late at night but he needed to get his anger out a bit. He didn't care if he got in trouble or not, as long as he didn't wake anyone up he would be safe. No smasher was allowed outside after 11:00 so he walked to the practice room and began to swing his sword. He made different moves, spun swung left then right. Jumped, thrust, everything he had learned even pulling out special moves. His frustration lowered a bit but it wasn't enough, he returned his sword to its sheath and sat down.

What had happened between them? Link had had times when he was sure to expect Zelda to cry, but not once had he ever seen the Princess shed a tear. Even at her own failure to protect Hyrule, she had shown how ashamed and disappointed at herself she was but not a tear. She showed determination and faith that all would be well again. When she had left her father and kingdom to be with the smashers she was sad but not a tear. Her first injury in battle, her first loss, not once had he seen the girl cry. It practically killed him inside that he didn't know what to do, he took in a deep breath then released it, he repeated it two more times before standing up. He would take his frustration out on the practice match with Roy tomorrow. As he walked back towards the hall he decided to make a quick stop at the kitchen where he grabbed an apple, the workout had made him hungry. Link took a bite and walked through the hallways and eventually reached the main area that would turn towards his hall. Something was going to happen, he could feel it inside of him; he took another bite of the apple.

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes to the sound of knocking on her door "hey Zel, want to come and check out the preliminary list with me?" Links voice called out through the door.

Zelda quickly sat up and down at herself "just a moment Link" she called and rushed over to change her clothes and get ready.

After a few more moments Zelda emerged from her room and saw Link standing there waiting patiently. "Want to have breakfast first or the preliminary list?" he asked her standing up amazed at how she had cleaned herself up from last night but he wondered what her reaction would be when she saw Peach or Samus.

Zelda had brushed her hair and teeth as well as taken a quick shower. Each smasher had been given their own bathroom after Master Hand had heard enough complaints about how long the smashers would have to wait. He had resorted to just instead of making the bathrooms larger so each smasher could go faster but had merely given an addition to their rooms. Link would always wait for her no matter how long she took but she always tried to do it quickly so she wouldn't make him wait to long. "Breakfast sounds good, if Roy hasn't eaten yet we can always eat with him," Zelda said.

Link nodded "he's in the cafeteria now, I left a few moments ago."

"Oh so did you already eat then?" Zelda asked.

"No, I decided I'd wait for you" Link told her, "if he's still eating I'll bet he's aiming for seconds."

Zelda smiled and nodded and the two headed for the cafeteria. The line was long but it wasn't unusual, Zelda and Link had split for a moment. Link was going to see if Roy was still there while Zelda could keep their place in line. She slowly took a few steps forward, "I wonder who I'll be against in the preliminaries" she said to herself thoughtfully. She ran a list of the smashers in her head trying to take a guess at who she wanted to face and who she would face.

"Thinking of something?" Links voice broke through her thoughts, "Roy is finishing up he's with Peach. Do you want to sit somewhere else?" he asked slightly concerned.

Zelda looked at Link and frowned remembering what Peach had said earlier. She had been pushed away from Peach and Samus, they didn't want her around them anymore but they hadn't mentioned anything about Roy. All she needed to do was just ignore contact with Peach "no, why would you think that?" she asked. The last thing Zelda wanted was for Link to worry about her and her fight. "Besides, looking at the tables I don't think we can be to choosey" she said pointing at the full tables of smashers eating.

"Hard to believe that it's already time for the preliminaries" Link said with a stretch as he and Zelda finally reached the trays and began to board their plates with breakfast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, oatmeal, cereal, fruit, and a bunch of other food were all laid out for the smasher crew. Link and Zelda reached out and took plates of food and scooping up other things to eat, each grabbed a bottle of milk at the end of the table before heading in the direction of where Roy and Peach sat. "I told Roy to wait for us," Link said as they walked among the smasher tables reaching the one where Roy and Peach sat at. "Hey Roy" Link greeted Roy cheerfully receiving a nod in return as the boy had a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Good Morning Roy," Zelda said she caught herself before she greeted Peach as she had always done in the morning. Peach shot her a glare. She placed her plate down and pulled out her chair.

"Good morning Link" Peach greeted with a smile but her eyes were cold towards Zelda. "Princess Zelda" she said in her high voice, "was my statement towards you last night unclear?" she asked noticing Roy looking at her confused. Peach shot a glare at the Hylain Princess before taking her spoon and gently bringing it up to her mouth she continued to quietly eat her porage.

Link looked at Peach so his assumption about her had been right, Peach and Samus were the ones that had hurt Zelda. "Peach" Link said, "what did you and Samus say to Zelda last night?" he asked.

"No Link, don't mind," Zelda said, "yes things were understandable however Roy is also a friend of mine and is sitting here. I may not have been invited to eat with you but Roy is an entirely separate matter and I won't allow you to use him as an excuse not to eat here" Zelda looked at Peach. Her eyes were clear, not cold or filled with anger. The eyes that belonged to the Princess of Hyrule, clear and strong; ones that gave no regret or take back of her words.

Roy leaned over "did something happen between Peach and Zelda?" he asked Link.

Link looked at the girls, "not sure" he replied just as quietly.

"Well anyway girls, lets just eat and enjoy breakfast before checking the prelim list" Roy said finishing his toast.

Peach finished her cereal and saw a shadow above her, she looked up and saw Samus standing there in her blue suit. "Excuse me, but may I borrow Roy for a moment?" she asked before looking over at Zelda, the Princess looked back at her and Samus frowned.

"Hurry up and finish so we can check, I'll be right back" Roy said as he stood up and Samus led him to the opposite side of the cafeteria.

* * *

"So what'd you need to borrow me for?" Roy asked Samus.

"It's about Zelda" Samus said looking at him.

"Yeah, and what about her?" Roy asked placing his hands behind his head.

"I want you to denounce your friendship," Samus said, "or anything that might make her sad or hate you."

"What, why the heck would I do that?" Roy asked in shock, "besides Link would kill me if I hurt Zelda, and I'm not ready to die just yet."

"You need to Roy, that's why Peach and I have been so rude to Zelda. You can tell can't you, not all of her power has been drawn out" Samus said.

"So you think that hurting her would help? That would only devastate her, do you honestly think I would do that?" he asked.

Samus sighed, "Peach and I have already warned her and are aiming to keep her away. She really only needs Link, he's really the only one she trusts the most" Samus looked at the table where the two sat chatting about something.

"I don't want to hurt her, but Peach and I want her to be able to fight this year" Samus said.

"So you are saying that you want to make your opponent stronger, and you want me to help?" Roy asked, "I thought you were smarter then that Samus" he said and turned around.

Samus grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her "listen Roy, Peach and I are dying when we yell at her, we don't want to hurt her."

"Just tell me one thing Samus, the tournament is on its way. Why of all times now do you want me to help you get Zelda to become stronger if that's even if you want" Roy said looking at the girl.

"You spar with Link that makes him stronger" Samus said.

"Yes, but sparing makes me stronger as well, just ignoring and hurting someone is different" Roy replied.

After a moment neither said a word, "Peach and I…we want Zelda to be the strongest she can be. Even so, do you want to fight an opponent that is holding back, even if you know they don't know it?" Samus looked at Roy, "if you want to fight someone strong then you will help."

Roy looked at her, before heading back to the table where the other three sat waiting for him "are you three ready to check out the list?" he asked.

"Alright, let's go see who we get to knock out first" Link said as the group stood up and left heading towards the main hall to check out the preliminary list. "What a line-up" Link said surprised, "awesome I'll be up against Ness" he said with a smile.

Samus frowned _at least he'll be gone_ she thought knowing Link would obviously win against him. "Hmmm looks like I'll be against Yoshi" she said.

Peach smiled as she placed her hands together "I'll be facing Mario" she looked over at the plumber who was also looking at the list.

Roy was up against Fox, and Zelda was facing Pikachu "interesting line-up" Roy said inspecting all the others. "So Link, ready for our training session?" he asked smirking.

Link looked over at Zelda who nodded her head "alright" the two boys nodded their heads "stop by the courtyard later Zel, you can see some pre-action" he called with a laugh before the boys disappeared amid the crowd of smashers.

"I will" Zelda said waving before she was alone once again. She looked around, the first thought that came to mind was to talk to Peach and Samus about the line ups but she remembered they no longer wanted to be friends with her so she pushed through the crowd and headed towards the stairs. "A game sounds like fun" she said to herself, "I haven't really played in the game room for awhile" she passed Samus as she reached the stairway.

"Princess" Samus said quietly turning her head only the slightest just to see if Zelda wasn't breaking.

Zelda said nothing and headed up the stairway.

"Samus," Peach said rushing over to Samus after Zelda walked past her, "I don't like treating Zelda like this. She sat at the same table as me because of Roy and Link, and it was hard not to talk with her, especially about the tournament."

"I spoke with Roy but I wonder if I got through to him, he wants to fight strong opponents but he doesn't seem to want to help Zelda; but we may need to both approach him in a different manner to make him understand" Samus replied, "even so the only person we really need to worry about is Link."

"But you and I both know that Link would never hurt Zelda," Peach reminded Samus once again, "I don't want to do this anymore Samus, even if Zelda doesn't fight to her fullest in the tournament it most likely won't matter. Zelda has never really cared about winning, I mean sure every year she tells us how much she wants to win but she has never minded if she loses." Peach looked at Samus, "I want to make up with her, tell her everything" the mushroom Princess looked at the bounty hunter.

"You can quit if you want Peach," Samus said, "but I want Zelda to finally get that power released, I want her to fight with all that she has this time."

"Same here but…I don't want to go to far, if we break her she won't even end up competing and all will have been for nothing" Peach said, "I'd rather Zelda fight with what she has now rather than hurting her anymore." Samus turned so her back was facing Peach; the girl closed her eyes and remained silent.

Zelda watched as Link and Roy both slashed and struck fighting to get ready for the prelims. After a few moments she held up her hand "Roy wins" she called when Roy had his sword against a swordless Link.

Link walked over and picked up his sword and Roy sheathed his. "Not bad," the blond said looking at Roy.

"You expected otherwise?" Roy said with a laugh.

Zelda watched the two and for some reason while they joked and talked as they got ready for the second round Zelda thought of her and Peach laughing and joking. Zelda pulling out of her usual calm and refined character for only a few seconds, to cheer with her friends loud and proud. She was pulled back to reality when she heard Roy and Link point out different angles to try. "Ready?" she asked calmly as she looked at the two swordsmen.

"Start the second round Princess Zelda" Roy said with a smile.

"Alright," Zelda raised her arm and paused looking at the faces of the two before bringing it down swiftly as she released a loud "begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Swords clashed, bodies moved, loud sounds; Zelda watched never had it ceased to amaze her how the two boys could fight with such skill. She looked around and brought her left hand up to her chest and coughed before calling out in an unusual deep voice "Link" she announced him as winner of the second round.

The two swordsmen looked over at her "is something wrong Zelda?" Link asked looking over at her.

Zelda stood tall and cleared her throat getting her voice to return to normal, this was embarrassing "yes I'm fine, just something in my throat" she smiled at Link letting him know she was okay.

"Alright then," Link looked at Roy, "ready for the final round?" he asked twirling his sword in anticipation.

"You know the words Princess" Roy said getting into stance.

"The current score is a tie, 1 and 1. This match will decide the winner" Zelda said and as before raised her hand, looked at the fighters, and brought it down. The battle began. Zelda watched her body for some reason felt like a bit of a mess, once this battle was over she'd excuse herself and get some rest. She couldn't worry Link and Roy, and it wasn't going to get to her, she followed the boys' motions watching as Roy jabbed and Link brought up a shield and blocked. The hylain princess began to feel a pain in her head, she fought it. The battle wasn't done yet, even so Zelda was beginning to wish it were. She watched Link make a counter attack and Roy was knocked down but got up before she could tell if it was a call or not. In the back of her mind, a voice inside of her kept saying 'please someone just finish the battle' but the fight went on. It kept Zelda everything she had to stay in control of her body as she fought not to fall, after another 15 minutes Roy was a goner and Zelda called the match.

"Damn, why won't you just lose?" Roy growled with annoyance that he had lost to Link once again.

"Ha, you think I want to lose. Besides the tournament will add up soon" he said with a smirk, the boys began to glare.

"I challenge you again, come on Princess a new battle" Roy said and got ready.

Zelda shook her head, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I need to get out of the heat," she looked around and saw Popo and Nana walking side by side as usual then over and spotted Captain Falco, "I'm sure Captain Falco wouldn't mind to judge though if you're still going to go at it" she said.

Roy nodded his head and ran over to get the captain to judge them while Link walked over to Zelda. "So are you going to the courtyard?" he asked supposing she wanted to sit in her 'special spot' in the shade.

Zelda smiled "No, I'm slightly thirsty I will get some water and then probably take a quick nap. Don't forget to take a break yourself Link, you don't want to push it to hard" she then turned and walked away and towards the Smasher mansion. Link watched before scratching the back of his head before walking back towards Roy who seemed to be having trouble persuading the pilot.

* * *

Zelda opened the mansion doors and walked towards the kitchen to get herself some water. She stumbled a bit but quickly shook her head dehydration was a terrible thing but she had made sure to take a good amount of water, perhaps she was just dizzy from the summers heat in general either way she was thirsty. When she reached the kitchen she took a cup and placed it under the fosset, turning on the water she waited until it was full before turning it off and bringing the cool cup up to her lips. The princess gulped down the water before quickly filling it up again and chugging it down. She gently placed the cup on the counter and using a napkin dried off the water that was leaking from the side of her mouth and wiped it off. She left the kitchen soon after taking a stumble.

"Are you alright?" Fox asked who was passing by.

"I'm fine" Zelda said.

"Alright, see you later Princess" Fox said and began to walk away.

Zelda didn't hear anything he said though but when she couldn't sense his presence any longer she quickly placed herself against the wall and began to take deep breaths. Her mind was in frenzy and her vision blurred, the room was beginning to spin and Zelda closed her eyes. Even so she began to feel dizzy and sick, the next thing Zelda knew was darkness.

* * *

"Princess" a voice that was distant and echoed came to Zelda, "Princess Zelda" the Princess opened her eyes and blinked trying to get her vision back into focus. Her senses were messed up, she could barely make out what the other person was saying, her vision blurry, her mouth wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried, and she felt numb, unable to feel anything. She was barely conscious when she realized she was being lifted up, someone had picked her up. Zelda unable to do anything simply closed her eyes once again falling back into the darkness.

"Is she okay?" Popo and Nana were following Marth who had discovered the princess lying limply in the hallway. Marth said nothing as he reached the room Zelda resided in and lifting up her hand placed it on the panel allowing the automatic doors to open and the three stepped inside. "Tell us Marth, tell us" Nana said watching him place Zelda down on her bed and place the covers over her.

Marth placed a hand on her forehead and smiled, "she's fine you two" he said at last to the impatient siblings. "I'm assuming it was just stress" he said, "I'll stay here with her, why don't you two go and get Link. I'm sure he'll want to know about her" he watched the two run off. "She doesn't have a fever or anything, and her pulse is normal" Marth couldn't seem to lay a finger on it though but something strange, Princess Zelda fainting from stress. It didn't seem like something she would do, either way he didn't need to be a doctor to know she simply needed rest. He looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps and saw Roy and Link standing there panting, he had to admit he was impressed at the speed, he must not have been far but one could never tell.

Link walked over to the bed and kneeled down, "what happened?" Link asked Marth but his gaze focusing on Zelda.

"I don't know the details but I found her laying unconscious in the hallway. She doesn't have a fever and her pulse is normal, I believe it is just stress. Though one of the girls may want to check and see if there is anything physical such as a bruise," Marth said. "She's rather close to Samus and Princess Peach so I figured we should ask either of them" he watched Link look at Zelda.

"No" Link muttered, "someone else. Anyone but those two" he said.

Marth looked confused before noticing Roy making a motion for him to come over "what Roy?"

"It's just that," Roy shook his head, "I don't think they would even if we asked."

"What?" Marth was obviously confused by this comment and waited for a further explanation from Roy who told him the details of what Samus had told him earlier. "That's absurd" Marth said, "well at the moment we just need to check for any sign of injury. Nana, would you mind?" he asked the sister who understood. The boys took Link away for the few moments that would take Nana just to look at Zelda

* * *

Zelda groaned as she opened her eyes, her senses were still a bit numb but she looked over at the sight of green. She smiled not needing to even bother getting her eyes to full focus, "Link" she was able to say with a small smile.

The boy kneed down and looked at Zelda, slowly he came into perfect view and she reached out and he took her hand "are you alright Zelda?" he asked.

Zelda nodded "I'm fine Link, thank-you but what happened?" she looked around.

"Marth found you unconscious in the hallway earlier" Link said, "we don't really know when you collapsed but it's been about three hours since I've been here."

Zelda opened her eyes wide, she'd fainted in the hallway? When though? "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you" she apologized. "You've been here for three hours?" she asked in shock as the words reached her.

"Yup, anyway though we think it's only stress that caused you to collapse so please get a bit more rest. I'll go and get you something to eat, I'll be back soon alright?" he said and the Princess nodded as he pulled his hand away, and left the room.

Zelda watched him leave the room before trying to remember what had happened earlier. Was it merely stress? She certainly didn't have an easy time when her two best friends had denounced their friendship and with the upcoming tournament only a few days away. Maybe she had been thinking and worrying to much and everything finally caught up with her. Eitherway, she wasn't foolish enough to jump out of bed and go running around. She looked over out the window where the sun was beginning to set. Closing her eyes she waited for Link to return listening to every sound.

* * *

The smashers were all busy chattering in excitement about the up-coming tournament. Getting in line Link grabbed a tray and walked along placing things on his tray for Zelda. He stopped and looked at a gray thick liquid that seemed to be bubbling every so often, he made a slightly disgusted face, he took a small sniff and flinched when he inhaled what seemed a mix of rotten eggs and strawberries. "They say it's supposed to be good for you" Fox's voice came and Link turned to see the smasher with a look of equal disgust on his face.

"What would possess anyone to eat that?" he asked kneeling down a bit so he was eye level with it.

"Nothing," Fox said, "no ones touched it, not even Kirby seems to have taken a chance." He pointed at the ladle that was obviously used to pour what ever it was into a bowl. "See how that ladle is still in its dent, also there doesn't seem to be a trace of the stuff being lifted. No drips on the bowl or anything" he watched Link nod. Before they both moved on "you seem to be hungry tonight Link, your battle with Roy must've been a good one today."

Link shook his head "ah no no I'm getting this for Princess Zelda" he said. "She isn't feeling very well so I told her to rest and I'd get her, her dinner" he grabbed some fruit and placed it on the tray "well see you later Fox" he said and reached down grabbing some milk, waved and left.

"See ya" Fox called back continuing on.

* * *

Link walked along the hallway carrying the tray stopping at Zeldas door and knocking, the doors slid open and he smiled seeing Zelda sitting up and smiling "thank-you Link" she said as he placed the tray down on a chair beside her. "You should eat up, stress or not" he said and watched Zelda nod she obviously hadn't had any intention on objecting to her dinner. "There was some really nasty stuff today, something gray and thick. Fox said they think it's supposed to be good for you, but no ones' touched it. You should be glad you didn't see it," he laughed.

Zelda listened as she ate but stopped after taking in a second scoop of soup, the sound of a stomach growling caught her attention and she knew it wasn't her own. "Link have you not eaten yet?" she asked.

"Well no" he admitted, "I've been with you."

Zelda looked at him in shock "you've been with me this entire time, you had to have atleast gotten something to eat before you came right, did you get water after the match?" she looked at him, had he really been here for three hours and not had a thing?

"Yeah" he admitted, "I was really worried and didn't want to leave before you woke up" he explained. "Nana and Popo came running out while Roy and I were still practicing. Roy brought me some water earlier though" Link looked at her, "but never mind me eat up Princess."

Zelda sat up tall and pulled out her voice strong and demanding "Link, go get something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry and I doubt you'd want to watch me eat all this."

Link looked at her, she had that determined look on her face soft but demanding, standing firm on her decision Link nodded knowing it was no use to try and convince her otherwise. He was not going to deny he was hungry but what if she collapsed again, her gaze continued to pour and he stood up "alright, I'll be back to check on you tomorrow so just take the rest of the night to rest okay?" he said and turned to leave.

"Alright" Zelda said and nodded "Link wait a moment" she stopped him inches away from the door which had slid open waiting for him to pass, Zelda paused a moment "did you really stay beside me the whole time I was out?" she asked.

"The only time I left was when Nana was checking if there were any injuries" Link repeated. "Other than that, they couldn't get rid of me, night Princess" he said and left the room with a grin.

Zelda could feel her cheeks get hot and she sat there in slight shock blushing a little, she had been out for three hours and he had not left her side the entire time. She closed her eyes before looking back down at her meal and smiling. _Link_she thought and looked down seeing her reflection in the soup.

* * *

Link soon enough walked among the line of food for the second time grabbing what looked good, ignoring the strange grey creation that was still untouched. Once his plate was filled he walked out and looked around spotting Roy and Marth he walked over to the table and joined them "hey" he said as he sat down.

"Hey man," Roy said, "so how's the Princess?"

"She's fine, she's eating in her room right now," Link said before sticking his fork into some meat and stuffing it in his mouth. "I told her to eat and get some sleep but knowing her she didn't need to be told," he said once he swallowed.

"Well that's good, it was a surprise I admit to see Princess Zelda succumb to stress to the point of fainting" Marth said leaning back. "Guess she's worried about the tournament a bit more than she lets on" he said.

"I don't think that's it" Link said lifting up his fork and twirling the piece of meat back and forth, he stared at it for a moment, "I know she doesn't care that much about the Smasher Tournament" he stuck the meat in his mouth. His mind wandered back to the night he had seen her in tears and wondered if it had anything to do with Peach and Samus.

"Well eitherway, as long as she isn't sick" Roy said who was feasting on dessert, "all is well right? I mean it may have even just been dehydration or something, she'd been out watching us in the heat most of the day and it's not exactly low temperature in the afternoon."

"As long as she's safe" Marth said. "Well, I think I'll turn in early, good-night to both of you" he turned and left leaving Roy and Link to talk about the tournament like the ones around them.

"I still don't like how Mario won last year, I mean he had to have cheated" Roy said bitterly after they talked about their upcoming challengers. "Hey want to make a bet on who's going to win the battle between Peach and Mario?" he looked at Link.

"Don't be an idiot, no offense to Peach but she's not exactly in the same league" said Link.

"Now that's a blow," Roy said, "she's definitely proved herself against him in other smash battles."

"Good point, he may even go easy on her," Link guessed and the two looked over at Mario who was sitting at a table alone. "Still, no deal" he said shaking his head.

"Bah, anyway atleast we get to get rid of the weaklings first. You and I are definitely going to face off one another so don't you go and get knocked out in your other battles" Roy said.

"Same goes to you" Link added and they continued on about the tournament and who they believed would be out and who would stay in.

As the cafeteria slowly began to empty the two swordsmen had gone over more than enough topics and were now just kicking back. They heard the gong and flinched at the loud signal that the dining hall was closing soon, both took the hint and got up. Grabbed their trays and tossed the leftovers into the trash before leaving with the others who had also realized they needed to leave. "Well until tomorrow then" Roy waved as they headed down separate corridors to their rooms.

As soon as they separated Links mind reeled back to Zelda, he was sure she was asleep by now seeing as how it was eleven he looked down the hallway that her room was in and walked down stopping between the corridor and the main hall. He shook his head and turned the other way and headed up some stairs to the next level where his room was and his bed waiting for him to climb into which he was all ready for. A good nights sleep would do both Hylains good so placing his hand out once he reached his room and the door opened for him he stepped inside and placed his gear on the side table and crawled into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Breathe Princess" a gentle voice came._

_Zelda was on her hands and knees panting, she felt what seemed like grass beneath her but was unable to see due to being surrounded by darkness "what do you mean?" Zelda asked._

"_As you are now if the darkness comes you won't be able to see" the voice repeated, its voice came sweet and gentle._

"_I can't see right now" Zelda said slowly standing up. "Who are you, where are you?" she looked around but it was as if the sun had disappeared she couldn't see anything, "and what do you mean by 'if the darkness comes'?"_

"_You must be able to reach out to the others, you must stand firm even in the darkest of times. Princess Zelda you must not waver, you must continue to be strong," the voice said._

_Zelda stared hopelessly into the darkness waiting to hear more from the voice but nothing came and Zelda felt a sudden push in her stomach and she fell backward hearing the small bits of laughter in what seemed to be the distance._

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes and quickly sat up, she turned her head left and right realizing she was in her bedroom at the Smashers mansion "strange" she muttered, she had the strangest feeling she'd had an important dream but she couldn't seem to remember. She held her hand up to her head trying to recall before hearing a knock on the door. "One moment Link" she called out with a knowing smile that it was indeed the Hylain hero knocking outside waiting for her to open the door.

Since Zelda hadn't bothered to change last night, she was still wearing yesterdays dress, she thought for a moment on how best to handle the situation. Eventually Zelda grabbed a pink robe from the closet and placed it in her bathroom, then grabbed another dress and placed the hanger on the bathroom hanger. Zelda ran a hand through her blond hair and hated the dirty smell she had due to yesterday's events.

"You alright Princess?" Link called through the door wondering what was taking so long.

"One more second please Link" Zelda called back. She ruled out the options and rushed to the bathroom and turned on the water. Removing her dress she placed it in the laundry basket along with her under garments (which were placed beneath her dress.) Grabbing the pink bathrobe she quickly put it on and then held out her hand, the door unlocked and slid open allowing Link access into her room. "Good morning Link" she greeted.

Link walked in when Zelda stepped aside blushing a bit "morning Zelda, so how did you sleep last night? Feeling any better?" he asked as he took a chair and swirled it around and sat down.

"Yes I slept fine, I believe rest was what I needed the most. I feel much better" Zelda said with a reassuring smile, "and you Link?"

"I slept like a log," Link said simply receiving a small laugh from Zelda.

"Well I'm glad, I need to take a shower now Link, will I meet you in the cafeteria?" she asked politely.

"Hmmm, well do you mind if I wait here Zelda?" he looked at her standing tall and voice more determined than questioned, "I just mean, to make sure you'll be okay, in case something happens and you need help I'll be right here. If you want I mean, I'll stand out in the hall if you leave the door unlocked."

Zelda shook her head "it's alright Link, you can stay here in my room," she said, she would be changing and getting ready in the bathroom and she knew Link would never do anything that would harm or insult her "I'll try to be quick," she added before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Link smiled at the Princess's words, he walked over and looked out the window. Zelda had lucked out with her room, it had a great view of the area you could see a field and the lake in the distance that the smashers went to every so often. He decided to open the window and a cool breeze swept into the room. "The day will only get better" he said to himself with a grin, after all today was the smasher preliminaries. The prelims were going to be held later that night.

It was atleast 10 minutes before the shower was turned off and Link knew that Zeldas shower was over. Zelda used her pink towel and dried off before taking a brush and combing her hair and grabbed her tooth brush to brush her teeth. When she was finished she removed the dress that was hanging and her towel fell to the floor. The dress was pink that went all the way down to her feet a slit of white slowly growing wider as it went down to the bottom with ruffles in the middle of the white. She had pink sleeves that draped and a silver ring with the royal families crest of the triforce on her right ring finger. She finally added the finishing touches of her tiara and stepped back into her room she stepped into a pair of heels "alright Link, I'm ready" she said and Link closed the window and laughed, Zelda was now playfully holding out her arm waiting for him to take her arm in his.

Link interlocked his arm with hers and they both smiled at the game only known to them before they separated and left Zeldas room. The door sliding tightly shut behind them as they walked slowly together to the cafeteria. "Hey Princess" a voice came and the two stopped and turned to look at the sight of Roy running towards them "you feeling better today?" he asked her receiving a nod "great! See Link, now you have nothing to worry about in the matches so you better not lose" Roy said with a smile but they both knew already that even with thoughts on his mind Link could easily destroy his enemy.

"Have you already eaten Roy?" Zelda asked.

"Not yet, I was heading to the cafeteria now" Roy said with a nod.

"Looks like we'll eat together then" Link said stretching a bit.

They walked into the cafeteria "I'll go grab us a table, you two go get some food" Roy said and ran to find a table he could hold.

"Thanks" Link nodded and he and Zelda stepped in line for food grabbing trays. "Looks like they aren't planning on serving any of that grey muck for breakfast today" Link said cheerfully.

"From your description I don't regret missing the sight" Zelda responded.

They walked along the line and grabbed their usual breakfast foods and some milk. Once they were done they stepped out and walked around spotting Roy, "alright get moving" Link said as they walked towards him. They placed down their trays and Roy took off to one of the lines for the food. They waited for Roy to join them before they began to eat. Zelda calm and well mannered, Link and Roy feasting like no tomorrow "looks like everyone is pumped up for today" Link said as he stuffed some eggs into his mouth.

"What do you expect? The prelims are tonight, everyone's going to be practicing or resting up for their matches all day," Roy said taking a gulp of milk. "We're going to be practicing until the sun goes down right" he looked at Link and the two pumped their arms together. "So what about you Princess? You're up against Pikachu right?"

Zelda nodded "yes I'll probably ask Samus and Peach if they.." Zelda's voice became quieter as she reached the last few words before she stopped mid-sentence. She then added before the two could say anything "I may practice for a bit in the courtyard this morning but after yesterday I won't strain myself to much."

"You should never strain yourself," Roy said, looking at her with a bit of suspiscion obviously noticing her change of volume for that quick moment.

"Yes, that's true" Zelda said with a smile, "so don't you two go completely crazy and make sure to rest a bit" she lectured.

Roy grinned before using a napkin and wiping his mouth a bit. "We'll make sure to rest up too so don't worry," Link said, "besides we don't have anything to worry about."

Zelda couldn't help but let out a giggle, sure most of the smashers were confident but if some of the more nervous ones had heard Link she couldn't help but wonder what they might think. The three talked more about their opponents and even some strategies; if one knew about another they could stay in the tournament. "I have no doubt in my mind that Ness will be defeated," Zelda said to Link after putting in a strategy for Roy against Fox.

Roy nodded agreeing with most of what she said, they all paused for a moment and Link stood up reaching over and grabbing Zelda's empty tray and his own "I'll throw this stuff away, I'm going to grab some more milk, you two want any?" he asked.

Zelda and Roy both declined but Roy held out his tray "aren't you going to take mine too?" he teased.

"Nah, you can throw your own stuff away," Link laughed as he headed to the trash.

Zelda smiled as Roy stood up "be right back" he said and followed Link leaving Zelda alone.

When they were both gone Zelda lightly slapped her cheeks when she felt a frown wanting to form, there was no way she was going to frown or worry Roy or Link today, she may not care that much of the tournament but she wasn't about to make Link worry about her. When they returned Zelda stood up and the three left the cafeteria, as they walked out Samus passed by them, she did not bother to acknowledge any of them. Zelda frowned at her, half in pain and half in her rudeness, if she didn't want to recognize Zelda it was fine but there was no point in ignoring Link and Roy as well. She shook her head sending the thoughts away, nothing she could do now as they walked along the hallways and out into the sun. "Well I'll see you two later then" Zelda waved as she turned into a separate way that led to a small courtyard, she felt most at peace here for some reason, most likely because it reminded her of home.

Zelda closed her eyes and taking in a deep breath began to practice twirls, sending out magic, trying to get precise spots before the time limit made the energy explode. She did a quick block attack of Naru's Love and then Dins Fire, which she and Roy had come up with. She shot some magic up around her; she then changed into Sheik and began to practice on weapon precision.

After about almost two hours or so Zelda stopped practicing and sat down on a cement bench in the shade. She smiled as a cool breeze swept by and closed her eyes, she still couldn't seem to recall the dream she had last night and it was bothering her. She placed her face in her hands, her chest was aching a bit. Deciding to rest for the remainder of the day she stood up to get a drink but out of the corner of her eye she caught the site of something gleaming, unable to help herself Zelda rushed to the edge and looked around. That gleam, and the bit of pink puff she'd seen, she knew Peach had been there. But she was gone now and Zelda couldn't help but wonder if maybe she'd imaged it, she couldn't help it though and the hopefulness that had filled her was now gone.

* * *

Princess Peach walked on the rubble path away from the courtyard where she had been watching Zelda practice. Peach still felt it was wrong to just denounce a friendship and even worse just plain hurting Zelda like they had done. If there was a way to bring out some hidden power in Zelda than why did it have to be like this? Zelda didn't care that much about the tournament anyway. She had been thinking of a way to confront Zelda in a harsh manner but she couldn't think of anything other then wanting to apologize and ask to be friends again, she just didn't seem to be able to understand how Samus was able to keep up this act. Peach continued to walk along the path in thought until she reached the end that led into a field, she frowned "Samus should we really be doing this?" she asked.

Suddenly Samus appeared "how'd you know I was there?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" Peach responded, "I don't like this Samus, I really don't like this I want to stop, I want to go back to being friends with Zelda!" she cried. "How can you keep this up?"

Samus walked forward so she was in front of Peach but didn't turn around, "we've started and now we can't stop."

"But what if" Peach began.

Samus interrupted with a sudden turn of her head and sharp gaze, "no 'what if's' Peach, we've decided something and even if it hurts us then we need to see this through."

"Why Samus? Why are you so determined to do this to Zelda?" Peach asked.

Samus remained quiet for a few moments before turning her head forward once more "because Peach…in fact challenge her to a practice match, Zelda won't turn it down obviously. Maybe then you'll see what I'm talking about" with that said Samus walked away leaving Peach to think.

Peach stood for a moment debating her mind lost in thought she almost jumped at the sound of footsteps bringing her back to reality. She turned around to greet whoever was behind her but froze when she saw Zelda. Zelda nodded her head and began to pass by Peach, neither speaking when suddenly before Peach realized what she was doing called out "wait Zelda." Zelda stopped like Peach had asked but didn't say a word nor turned to look, Peach closed her eyes and sharpened her voice "the prelims are tonight so I guess I can give you a few moments of my time why don't we have a practice match?"

Zelda remained quiet for a few moments "where would you like to practice?"

Peach smiled glad that Zelda hadn't turned her down but quickly returned to her distant gaze and pointed towards the lake. "Out there, it's a nice day so lets fight outside, in fact I'm feeling rather nice so I'll let you decide the judge. I'll meet you over there Princess Zelda" Peach said and then pulling out her parasol walked past the Hylain under the shade towards the lake smiling the entire way, finally she would have some time to spend with Zelda.

Zelda watched Peach walk away, however while Peach was grinning, Zelda's face was calm and neutral. Zelda took in a deep breath and then exhaled she turned around to head to the area where a few smashers were resting. She scanned the group and eventually spotted Marth practicing "afternoon Princess" he greeted after a small thrust before placing his sword in its sheath.

"Good afternoon Marth," Zelda returned his greeting, "did I interrupt you?"

"No, I was about to go and get water, would you like to come with me?" he asked kindly.

Zelda turned her head a bit to look back towards the lake and nodded her head, she'd best get some water before she fought, maybe she'd bring Peach something as well. She nodded at the idea and walked with Marth into the smasher mansion and towards the kitchen. "Link told me that you were the one that had found me yesterday, thank-you for helping me. I apologize for any trouble I may have caused you" Zelda said as they walked into the kitchen.

Marth opened the cabinet and grabbed a pair of glasses "no trouble at all Princess Zelda, are you feeling better?" he filled the two cups with water and handed one to Zelda.

"Yes, I am," Zelda smiled, "by the way Marth, I was wondering if you would be a judge. Peach asked me to do a practice match and I was hoping you would judge the two of us" she took a sip of the water, the cold liquid felt good, it wasn't really until now that she noticed how thirsty she was. She gulped down the rest before filling up the glass once more.

Marth watched Zelda, he waited for her to finish the water and refill the glass once more. He re-filled his own before finally he nodded "alright, I'll judge. Where are you going to fight?"

"Peach says she'd like to practice by the lake" Zelda explained.

"Alright, let's go" he said before gulping down the rest of his water and turning to head out. He stopped at the doorway when he heard the sound of rushing water, he looked back and saw Zelda holding a new glass and filling it up, "are you still thirsty?" he asked.

Zelda shook her head before turning off the fosset and carefully carrying the glass over to Marth, "this is for Peach" she explained, "she should have some water before or after our match" Zelda walked on ahead while Marth remained at the doorway with a confused expression, this time it was Zelda's turn to turn around "well let's go shall we" she said with a smile and continued on.

* * *

Peach stared at the lake, remaining under her parasol 'where is she?' she thought in a mix of irritation and wonder. She heard the sound of feet against grass and turned around "took you long enough, I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind" she said in a high and mighty voice.

Zelda simply smiled and held out the glass of water "here, it's hot so you should atleast have a drink of water before we start," Peach looked at the glass then at Zelda with slight suspicion. Zelda mentally sighed at Peach's reaction "you may not like me but I don't want you getting dehydrated."

"Just take the water Peach," Marth said annoyed.

Peach finally grabbed the glass of water and drank it "thank-you Zelda" she said, she may pretend to not like Zelda but that wasn't a reason to ignore her manners. She finished the glass and placed it down. "Well then Zelda, are you ready?" Peach kept her sharp gaze but inside she was smiling, happy to be spending time with Zelda even if it were just for a battle.

Zelda stood calm "Marth if you will please begin the match" she requested.

Marth raised his hand "round one" he said and shot it down.

The two began their battle, Zelda shot out balls of magic, while Peach countered with Toad and slap attacks. She shot Zelda up into the air with a high kick but Zelda spun around and shot down a magic ball which hit Peach. Zelda did a quick air recovery ad landed on her feet quickly using Naru's Love to avoid an attack by Peach's frying pan. After a few moments Marth raised his hand and called Zelda winner when she was in obvious range to win.

Peach and Zelda both stood once more and Peach flipped her hair a bit standing ready for the next round, she charged at Zelda and took in the first shot she could catching the Princess off guard Peach went into a full attack, of slaps, smashing frying pans, she was able to shoot Zelda up into the air and Zelda landed hard on the ground. She was struck with a frying pan, Marth quickly called Peach's win when Zelda didn't get up.

"What's the matter Zelda? Are you so weak you can't even fight back after one win, don't tell me that was all you really have? This is practice, do you think you'll win the tournament like this?" Peach glared down at Zelda, "don't fool around it's a tie and time for the final call, now stand up or if this is all I'm going to get we may as well just call this match over now."

Zelda didn't move for a few more minutes before gripping the grass and pulling some of the blades out she stood up and stumbled a bit. "Alright Peach, let's go" Zelda said, her voice slightly steely at Peach's words Zelda could sense Marth's reluctance but soon enough she heard the shout and in that instance she was moving in.

Peach brought up a kick but missed and Zelda shot a magic ball right into her sending Peach back a bit. Peach moved in and jumped quickly above Zelda but before the Hylain princess had the chance to shoot above her Peach did a double jump higher into the air and forward landing gracefully away from Zelda. Peach began to charge but slowed down a bit as she made eye contact with Zelda and she shuddered. She didn't understand what it was but in that instant Peach realized what Samus had been talking about. Peach felt cold, soon enough she saw the masked figure of Sheik rushing towards her shooting out knives. Peach quickly regained herself and jumped avoiding the sharp objects but Sheik's swift movement mixed with Peach's slow double air reaction, the Princess received a strong kick in the back.

Peach's eyes opened wide in surprise as she was sent flying back landing in the lake with a splash. Marth called the match, and Peach remained in the lake shocked. She bobbed up and down in the water for a few moments before she began to swim back to shore, "are you alright Peach?" Marth asked approaching her. Zelda had returned to normal.

"I'm sorry Peach I didn't mean to put that much force in" Zelda apologized walking over to the soaking girl.

Peach looked at Zelda and took a step back. Was that what Samus had been talking about or had she experienced something different? "Stay away from me" she said fighting to keep her voice from shaking. She had no idea why she was so scared but she felt she had to get away from Zelda. There was something there that scared her, almost like a mysterious power that gave her the feeling of sucking her in.

"She won fair and square Peach," Marth said.

"I'm fine thank-you Marth, I'm going to go dry off" Peach said walking away ignoring his comment, she stopped and turned her head speaking in a cold tone and sharp gaze looked at Zelda straight in the eyes "that's the end Princess Zelda" she then turned back and continued on.

"Geez she could atleast say 'good match' or something," Marth noted as Zelda watched Peach walk away from her once again.

Zelda couldn't help but let out a sigh, she had been so excited and had thought in the back of her mind Peach had really wanted to be friends again but she really had known all along and Peach's recent words finalized everything, her hope of regaining their friendship had finally been crushed. "Thank-you for judging the match Marth" Zelda said putting on a grateful smile.

"No problem, show that much power in the Prelims and you're a shoe-in for the tournament Zelda, I'm going back to practicing now see 'ya" he walked off and left Zelda alone by the water.

Zelda looked at her hands they were shaking slightly and she took in another deep breath and exhaled once more. She felt her heart beating fast she quickly shook her head and gripped her fists tightly she wouldn't let Peach get to her, she wouldn't let Samus get to her, she would win a spot tomorrow. She would be in the tournament with the others.

* * *

Note:

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or added this story to their alerts, my inspiration has returned thanks to you ^-^.

Alright so this is where I need some help. I'm not very good with battle scenes, in fact I'm terrible at writing them as you could tell from the fight between Peach and Zelda. So I have a request. I'll be needing help with writing some smasher battles, mainly the semi-finals and the final so if you're good with writing fight scenes let me know because the help would be appreciated.

*This will also get some of the chapters out faster

If you're interested in any way let me know via PM or review and we can discuss it more…thanks to all once again.

(This note will be removed once/if someone offers to help)


	5. A bonus for help

Hey everyone StarScout here with an announcement

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've just had so much trouble. Anyway, I have decided to leave the decision in your hands on what to do next regarding the prelim battle amounts so please check out and vote at the poll. I haven't given up on False Reality yet it will continue to those who still find it interesting but I can't decide on what to do so vote away and help me out.

I'll add in a bit of story since simple announcements aren't allowed…it won't really be relevant to the story kind of a side swing of the original first chapter before the re-write.

* * *

Two small children, Nana and Popo stood at the open doorway staring at the figure sitting in the chair by the window like a lifeless being. She hadn't spoken for days, hadn't eaten. She hadn't spoken, her eyes were dull and dead to the world around her.

She ran, she couldn't see aanything all around her was black. She couldn't hear, there was no noise or sounds other than the own stops of her feet. She suddenly tripped, her face stained with tears and her throat hoarse from yelling for what had seemed like hourse but how long she had been in this darkness she didn't know. For some reason she felt she didn't want to know, she wanted out of here when suddenly she heard the sound of giggles and cheers "she's finally gone" the voices said. The girl froze, "she wasn't one of us to begin with" she recognized the voice it was familiar but she didn't know from where. She looked around and tried to call out, was that how they really felt? Was that what they thought of her? She closed her eyes as tears fell again, she couldn't see them but she could finally feel them.

"To the two of us" a voice called out and with that something inside her snapped and she let out a strong wail that made her throat feel like it was being stabbed, it was killing her but she couldn't stop she fell on the ground rolled over and curled into a ball, screaming and crying and feeling lost and alone.

* * *

Yeah so that was part of the original chapter before it got scrapped so anyway, looking forward to your votes.


End file.
